Just One Thing
by IAmTheUltimateGleek
Summary: Heart swelling and cracking all at once, Rachel watched on hopelessly as the girl she had come to fall for even more in the span of 2 minutes walked out the door without so much as a goodbye. Rachel POV, Twisted version of the 100th episode!


**AN: Just some snippets from the episode 100 from Rachel's POV if she was in Puck's shoes. So of course Faberry! Yay!**

**P.s this is just a one shot :D**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Ryan Murphy has yet to reply to any of my 100 emails and letter requesting the rights, so no I still do not own Glee.**

_How funny is it to be able to walk down these halls with my head held high?_

_No fear of being slushied, shoved, or laughed at the second I turn a corner. No dread for the oncoming hours of torment while stuck in this hell hole._

_Nothing, because this time was different._

_When I had gone to this school, I truly was nothing. Not even in the sense that I was ignored or overlooked, nope I was something much worse then that._

_I was a target._

_People called me all sorts of names. Manhands, Treasure Trail, Frodo, and basically every other term that could be used as an insult._

_But the one that struck the most was always 'Diva'._

_Most of my childhood I saw that the single word was nothing more then a way of saying 'better then the rest', 'a diamond in the ruff', a true starlet's tittle._

_Oh but how wrong I was. The every day tormenters I faced made me see that that evil-vile-heart-shattering word was a horrible thing to be. It was annoying, it was a joke to be called...but in the end it was me._

_When I didn't get my solo, diva storm off. When I didn't get the lead role, diva tantrum. Every thing that went wrong in my life lead to a pure diva moment._

_I WAS pushy. I WAS bossy. I WAS a diva..._

_But I am different now._

_Now I have a purpose, a real reason to drive forward and forget about their hatred and backlashed words. For when they all see my name up there on the bright lights of a Broadway header, they will see I'm more then just an annoying, self centered, loud, obnoxious, controlling, 'diva'._

_I'm not that girl anymore._

_In fact, the past is dead to me...except maybe just one thing._

Stopping dead center, in the middle of the hallway, Rachel saw the one thing from her horrible teen years that made every memory worth relieving.

_Quinn Fabray_

There she was, in a mature pink, hexagon pattern adorn, sleeveless dress that ended just before her knees, teasingly leaving just enough porcelain skin to show off before ending with dark brown off hue heels that tied it all together.

That along with the single strand of pearls hanging around her long neck, and the way her golden locks fell into naturally perfect looking curls, Quinn seemed even more elegant then any human's possible capability.

_She was flawless_

And she was currently walking straight towards Rachel Berry.

_Remain calm...she is just gonna say hi. Don't look into her eyes, you'll lose it, just remain calm_

Smiling as the goddess herself moved even closer, Rachel nervously ran both of her sweating palms down the length of her black skirt before folding them in front of herself.

_Just stay calm, and don't freak out_

"Hi"

_I'm doomed..._

One word had the power to bring an uncontrollable flame upon tan cheeks as Rachel nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear while feebly trying to clear her suddenly dry throat.

"Hello Quinn, it's-It's been so long since we last spoke. H-how have you been?"

_Stuttering? Smooth Rach real smooth_

Berating herself mentally while keeping her show smile in place, the brunette had almost completely missed Quinn's light giggle of admiration before moving in to bring the smaller girl into a soft hug.

A very soft hug.

"I've been great. I missed you so much Rae."

A warm sort of tingling sensation traveled through out every part of the smaller girl's body starting from her head to the end of her toes as she brought her shaking hands up to hug Quinn in return and breathe in the other girl's scent.

_Mint and vanilla...some things never change_

Pulling away slowly, while trying to hide her noise of reluctance, Rachel let her arms remain lightly holding onto the paler girl's shoulders as she smiled upwards, locking onto stunningly hazel eyes.

_She is so beautiful_

"I missed you too! Oh my God Quinn! You -you just haven't changed a bit, still the prettiest girl I've ever met.."

The former head cheerio ducted her head at the compliment and gave a small thanks before returning her gaze with a light pink hue coating her pale cheeks.

"Stop it, you're too kind for your own good I swear to God. But look at you. You are so different Rae! Y-you are stunning and you carry an air of confidence now."

_Got Quinn Fabray to blush and give me a compliment? Universe-0 Me-100_

Before she could screw up her cover as a strictly friendly and humbled being with an improved happy dance routine, Rachel gave a shy smile to the blonde beauty before her and immediately thanked her before changing the conversation's path.

Talking about each other's greatness could wait for another day.

"So this is really it huh? It's really ending...Do you know what you're gonna sing yet?"

"Nope, not a clue."

A small smile forming onto her tan cheeks, Rachel cocked a single eyebrow up in the true form of a schemeing mastermind before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly as if thinking.

"Well if you aren't busy later tonight maybe we could go to Breadstix an-"

"Surprise!"

"-AHHH HA HA you know that's my tickle spot!"

Quinn's squeal and the presence of another brought an immediate glare to Rachel's face as she looked over to take in the clean cut suit wearing man who had just, too playfully for her taster, come up to tickle the blonde's side.

_Who in the holy Barbra do you think you are? Didn't anyone ever tell you it's extremely rude to interrupt another person's attempt to ask-I mean take out their best friend...to a dinner...in a completely non-romantic sense?_

_...probably not, but either way, you would think with how expensive that damn suit seems someone could have afforded to teach you some respect-_

"-Biff Macintosh"

Having completely missed whatever conversation between the two that had just taken place, Rachel scrunched up her face in an adorably lost way before looking back and forth between Quinn's love struck gaze on Biff and the moment stealing thief himself.

"Macintosh? Like the apple?"

In her defense it was the only thing that truly registered to the brunette's head, which was still clouded with plans for tonight, as the 'charming' young man went into a quick back story of his family and something about getting money for the fruit.

_Do I look like I give a flying-_

Before her thoughts could be continued though, the blonde shook her head fondly at her, who Rachel could strongly assume was most likely her boyfriend, and turned to introduce the starlet.

"Biff, this is Rachel Berry"

"Berry? Is that Jewish?"

_Is that a frown? It is! Oh my god is he actually frowning at my last name right now?! Of all the stupid bull-_

"Anyway we have to get going, but I'll text you later if I get any ideas for Glee alight Rae? Bye!"

Not giving the younger girl a chance to even respond, Quinn turned fully into Biff's arms before making her leave, while Rachel remained firmly planted in her spot jaw slightly slack in shock.

_Well shit...Universe: 100 Me: -20_

The next time Rachel saw Quinn, she hadn't even gotten a chance to say hello to the, thankfully alone girl, because of her unpleasant encounter with Mercedes that was tense to say the least.

_Who did she think she was rushing towards the center seat like that? That seat was the only one that aloud me perfect hearing and vocal range when Mr. Shue was speaking, and it was the one closest to the Quinn- not that that matters...not at all._

_But it was the principal of it all!_

Luckily though fate seemed to cut the other girl a break because as the day grew closer to an end, Rachel received an emergency text from Quinn herself saying that she, Santana and Brittany, had prepared a routine for the week.

_Toxic_

While the thought of having to see Santana dance with the blonde to such a 'daring' song, because of their still ongoing fight, the starlet knew nothing could ever deter her from the chance to see Quinn preform.

And Dear God was she so glad she went.

The Brittany Spears hit would have to be added into her ringtones list the moment she was out of the room, because after that performance, the brunette wasn't sure she would ever be able to stand up completely on her own ever again unless those exact notes were playing through her head

_The part that say 'I'm addicted to you' really was true in this case_

The only downside to the provocative, sexy, mind numbing number though was the fact that Rachel had seen Quinn's 'boyfriend' on his phone the entire time.

No really he hadn't looked up ONCE.

_How truly mentally challenged must you be to completely miss the gyrating hips of THE Quinn Fabray?_

Luckily for Rachel though Puck, Mike, and Kitty had called the ivy leaguer out before she could open her mouth and make a snide comment about how much of a waste his good schooling was on such an ignorant fool.

Good thing too, because turns out, while Mr. Biff the Big Shot didn't seem to give a rat's ass about his girlfriend, Quinn was at the ready to defend him from the biting remarks of her friends.

"He's busy, he runs a secret sorority and is captain of the water polo team!"

_That was her argument? Really?_

The young girl was more then ready to add her own two cents in on the matter, but when she saw the true sadness/warning shinning through those deep hazel eyes, her complaints died in her throat.

_Fine let Bill or Biff or whatever his name is, get away with being a distracted jack ass. He missed out on the best performance of the week though..._

When Puck had originally told them all of his plan to sing Keep Holding On to Quinn specifically, Rachel had feared the worst thinking she had yet ANOTHER perfect man to compete with in a race she had most likely lost the minute she had been born without male reproductive organs.

But again luck would have it, the military wearing boy only wanted to remind Quinn of her past and try to get her to see how much they all loved her. He made it perfectly clear that his intentions were completely friend orientated only and for that Rachel took a deep breath of relief.

_The last thing I need is a rich ivy league going douche bag and a completely sincere air force trainee going after Quinn_

_Because that would just make things even more impossibly hard then they already were._

Even though the brunette would prefer her Quinn end up in the arms of Puck over anyone else, she was overjoyed to know Noah was out of the running all together.

It made her feel less guilty about shooting countless loving glances towards the crying blonde during their performance.

_Whoever said 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will never hurt me' was a god damn liar._

Small sniffles and tiny hiccups escaped the brunette as she continued to replay all of Santana's cruel words over and over again in her head.

All those names, the venom behind each word, all of the hate she could feel crawl up her spine.

She was still seen as nothing more then a loud, obnoxious, self centered, diva.

It was like nothing had changed.

Hearing the bathroom door open with a squeak, the brunette turned her head and met the concerned face of the only other person she didn't want to see at all right now.

_Quinn_

Anger and betrayal flared behind furious brown eyes, as the smaller girl turned herself awaywith a huff.

_How dare she even come to try and comfort me_

After hearing about how the blonde and the Latina had stuffed the ballots at prom, Rachel found herself for the first time ever, actually resenting the blonde and wishing it had been somebody, anybody else.

"H-how could you do that to me Quinn? You took away the one thing that I ever thought meant something to me and lied to my face..."

The ex head cheerio said nothing and simply opted to move closer to the sniffling girl in silence and stand before the opposite sink right next to her.

Rachel continued.

"For once I-I actually thought those people in this school cared about me...I thought they actually saw that I was something more then a diva. But you and Santana you-you just..."

"Does it matter?"

Snapping her head up in fury at the blonde's question, Rachel was about to scream out in absolute rage before Quinn turned herself to completely face the mirror drilled into the bathroom wall and began to casually fix her makeup.

"Does it matter what any of them think? Even if we hadn't changed the votes, they all still would have regretted the way they treated you some day. It didn't matter if it was at the dance or even ten years from now when you are going for your second or third Tony. Eventually they all would have seen what a truly beautiful person you are and regretted their actions, but does it even matter to you? Why should what anyone in this god forsaken school thinks affect you?"

Leaning her lower back onto the porcelain sink behind her, Rachel hung her head in shame of her precious anger and didn't dare try and look at the blonde as she finished applying her lip gloss before moving to leave the bathroom.

"Mercedes said she was going to come look for you soon so I suggest being ready for a second intervention. I'll be talking to Biff outside if you need me after."

Heart swelling and cracking all at once, Rachel watched on hopelessly as the girl she had come to fall for even more in the span of 2 minutes walked out the door without so much as a goodbye.

After her talk and revelation with Mercedes, Rachel had all but ran outside of the school and begun her search in hopes of finding Quinn and apologizing for...basically everything.

_Honestly she was only trying to give me one night to make me feel special and I threw it back in her face like a freaking five year old. Dear God I won't be surprised if she never forgives me-_

"Biff, it's not that bad!"

"Really? On your lower back 'it's not that bad'?!"

"I can get it removed-"

"There isn't a laser big enough to take away that! That-that all of this- you should have told me weeks ago!"

_Wasn't that Quinn?_

Rushing up behind the currently abandoned busses loitering around the parking lot's far side, Rachel ran towards the argument at hand and stepped forward almost timidly.

"Hey? Is there a problem here?"

The couple turned immediately at the sound of another person interrupting their talk, but while the young man looked peeved at the sight of the singer, the blonde smiled slightly before trying to wave Rachel away.

"Rae go away I can handle this-"

Biff rolled his eyes to clearly show off his aggravation before he too turned to the brunette and questioning her in a serious/joking/not really tone.

"Was she always this big of a liar?"

Anger flared up inside of the smaller girl like molten lava as Rachel glared daggers at the boy who had returned his attention back to his pleading girlfriend.

If looks could kill, Rachel wouldn't be surprised to see the tall boy had turned to stone on the spot.

"Look I'm coming clean now doesn't that mean something?"

"A baby Quinn? What if we got married and this kid showed up looking for money?! Are you crazy!...and what is this the loser who's mommy adopted your one night stand disaster?"

By this point Rachel's fist had curled into furious fist as she debated whether or not jail time for manslaughter was worth getting to knock the lights out of the son of a bitch.

Before she could step in though Quinn continued.

"Yes yes, Rachel's mom is Beth's mom. Look I-I'm looking for acceptance here ok? This is how I love..."

Taking a step away from the frantic blonde, Biff gave them both a completely unsympathetic glance over before speaking down to Quinn like she was completely unstable.

"That may be how YOU and your loser friends love, but where I come from you carry your past WITH you. Ugh! You are the worst kind of hypocrite! You walk around like you're some Snow freaking White, but you're really just a dirty little slut bag."

Let it be noted that once you are an HBIC you always remain and HBIC.

Like the flicking of a switch, Quinn's desperate expression morphed into one of horrifyingly calm rage as she steeled her glare and grabbed the snobbish boy by the bridge of his nose. Hard.

"Shouldn't have said that."

"OW OW OW LET GO OW MY NOSE! GOD?! OW Am I bleeding?"

Finally having enough of playing spectator on the side lines, Rachel stepped forward to grab a hold of the whining boy's blue suit and growled.

"Not yet!"

Using all her might the brunette pulled back her fist and connected it with the ivy league student's jaw before smashing her weight forward and gained enough momentum to knock Biff into the metal of a nearby bus.

"You bitch!"

Turning the tables, the young man grabbed Rachel by her hair and flipped their positions, forcing the brunette's back to collide where his had previously been.

"Stop! Stop it! You're hurting her! Stop knock it off!"

The half a second the-ready-to-punch-man was distracted, gave Rachel her chance as she bent low enough to football ram into the taller's midsection and force up his body into a close by dumpster.

_Douche bag..._

Quinn ran forward as Rachel looked down at her rapidly bruising knuckles and winced.

_Totally worth it_

"Help me get him out of here!"

_Wait what!_

Furious and devastated all at once, The smaller girl crossed her arms across her chest and glared back at the grey and white stripped sun dress wearing goddess before her.

"QUINN? Do you have any idea how much better you are then this guy?! Look you can crawl into the trash and help him out OR you can come be with your REAL friends in the choir room!"

Giving the stunned blonde a huff, Rachel locked onto hazel eyes before whispering in a low voice.

"I'll be waiting..."

_Maybe being a diva wasn't such a bad thing after all. I mean it does lead to pretty fantastic storm offs_

The glass incased jersey hung with such pride as Rachel looked down fondly at the dark letters decorating the bottom plaque.

_Finn Hudson 1994-2013_

An old saying her fathers' had told her when she was younger replayed in her mind as the brunette looked at the small dash in between the two years.

_The only thing that matters in your life is what you manage to accomplish in that dash_

_That dash represented every chance you ever took_

_It represented life_

Feeling another presence come up behind her, Rachel remained relaxed and still. Not even needing to turn to know who it was standing there always watching over her.

_I was never one for the quiet game though_

"He forgave us for what we did right?"

There was a pause before Quinn spoke up and moved to properly stand side by side with the younger girl and admire the red uniform together.

"A long time ago. We saved him, but you both knew from the beginning you weren't soul mates..."

The brunette actually chuckled at this, but did not break her stare from straight ahead.

"We did both know, but he was still my person. He knew I couldn't love him like that, and yet he tried so hard to be what I needed. After a while though he knew who it was I really loved and he said he only wished for me to be happy...and quote 'make him my best man or dude of honor' at my wedding."

Both laughed at this before their giggles died down as Rachel fully turned to look up at Quinn and finally capture the blonde girl's gaze with something neither knew how to explain.

"I heard Biff went back to Yale, and I-I'm sorry Quinn."

"Don't be he wasn't right for me anyway. He left when things got hard...and I don't need that in my life."

"Actually I-...I have to leave soon too, unless I can find a reason to stay because I already know who my soul mate is...but I don't know if she is ready."

There was so many possible things for either to say or do at this moment, but each continued to maintain eye contact as their staring contest stretched on for what must have been an eternity.

"It's a bad idea Rae, You wouldn't want me."

"Who say I wouldn't?"

"I'm terrible at having a relationship that involves any level of honesty..."

Turning away from the slow fall of the blonde girl's tears Rachel reached out a shaking hand and grasped onto it's paler counter part while lowering her head to carefully kiss each of Quinn's knuckles.

"I love you. Just tell me to stay, because the truth is there was only one girl that you were ever really honest with. Just tell me to stay...please Quinn."

When only silence greeted her confession, Rachel shook her head in a sad accepting way before turning to walk out of the locker room so the taller girl wouldn't see her cry.

_How funny it is to walk down these halls with my head down low just like it use to be back when I was a student._

_It was like nothing had changed._

_You were so stupid for ever thinking someone like her could ever love you._

So lost in her thoughts, Rachel almost fell backwards when an unknown hand spun her around and brought her into a searing kiss that shot electricity through her entire system.

Brown eyes widened in surprise before closing completely, already knowing that the feeling she had been dreaming of since day one, was with exactly who it should be.

Quinn

As they broke apart for air, a pair of strong pale arms wrapped around Rachel's midsection as she found herself being spun around in the air.

Quinn lowered her finally though and sent a genuinely happy smile down to the brunette who stood just two inches below her.

"Stay"

**Awwwww:)**

**I like this way better!**

**Lol reviews? Thoughts?**


End file.
